I'm Fine Without You
by Brooki-Snooki
Summary: I suck at summeries. My first fic, so please go easy on me. Rated T for safety.


(Okay, So this is my first fan fiction. Forgive me if it sucks, I'm still learning. Please review, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.)

Chapter 1

I stared blankly at the computer screen in front of me. Though it had been so long since I had checked my facebook, I still didn't have much activity. Just some messages from old friends I knew back in grade school, and a few friend requests. It was the requests that had me in awe.

There were seven of them, one from each of the people I missed most in the world. I read down the list for what seemed like the thousandth time. _Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Carlise Cullen, Esme Cullen, _and last but most certainly not least, _Edward Cullen._

I clicked the accept buttons beside their names as fast as I could. My heart was pounding and I prayed that one of them would be online. My pleads were useless. After a few moments of staring at my online friends list, hoping that one of their names would pop up, I gave up.

I shut my laptop and sighed. I had been sitting in my college dorm for about an hour now, and was getting rather lonely. Everyone was down at the frat party, including my dorm mate Leo. The dorms were Coed, so I got suck with a surprisingly cute techie from Ohio. We had been best friends since the day we met.

I sighed, changed into some more fancy clothes, and headed out the door. It took me a few minutes to work my way down to the party without falling over. Though I had gained some balance, I still wasn't good at the art of walking in heels.

"Hey, Bells!" I heard Leo calling from the other side of the room. I pushed my way through the crowd towards his voice. I smiled and waved as I approached him.

"Hey, Leo. Chilling with the ladies, I see." I joked. He was with a group of girls, as usual. They seemed a little jealous of how I came up and talked to him without having to do any flirting. I'm pretty sure I heard one of them snort as he gave me a hug.

"What's cracking babe?" He asked, using the nickname I had become so accustomed to I didn't even notice it anymore. I gave a short laugh and smiled at him.

"Not much." I said. "Just got a little lonely up there all alone." I said, giving him my pretend sad face. He only chuckled and kept his well-known smile on his tan face.

"I'm sorry, but you know I got a rep to keep up here." He joked, gesturing to the girls that were trying so hard to take his attention away from me. I rolled my eyes at them.

They were really starting to piss me off. I decided to show off a little, just to watch their reaction. "But I'll always be your favorite girl, right Leo?" I asked in my cutest voice.

He knew what I was doing, so he smiled, wrapped his arm around my waist and said. "Of course, my love." He said it with such a seductive tone in his voice, I almost burst out laughing. He dipped me quickly, still smirking. I heard one of the girls get mad and stomp away, which only made me want to laugh more. He stared into my eyes like he was going to kiss me for a few moments. I'm sure most of the room was convinced that he actually was.

When he pulled me up, we both started laughing. The room sighed in disappointment of our 'almost-kiss'. "I'll see you later." I said, ruffling his hair before I began to walk away. He chuckled, waved goodbye, then fixed his hair.

I decided to head over to the bar for a drink, maybe meet someone I know there. My feet slipped as I walked across the dance floor and I fell into Haiden, another one of my guy friends. "Sorry!" I said quickly. He simply chuckled, kissed the top of my head and sent me on my way.

I was nearing the end of the dance floor, and the end of my journey. I could see the bar and the people surrounding it. My buddy Jay was the bartender for the night and I figured I'd have a good conversation with his as I waiting for the night to end.

Ten feet from the bar and someone walks into my line of vision. I froze, and stared. Everyone else seemed to stair at him to, though they tried to hide it. I was openly staring, the kind that everyone notices.

He caught sight of me and his expression mirrored mine. He didn't say a word, and neither did I.

Standing right in front of me was a man I thought I'd never see again. Edward Cullen.


End file.
